Winx Power: Phoenix Rising
by chuckiboo
Summary: The last four outlines form a made-for-TV, two-hour, season finale event. The plot comes to a head, and a big surprise is revealed. Last two with script excerpts. Read 'Coming of Age' to grasp the plot.
1. Attack Distraction

WINX POWER: PHOENIX RISING

EPISODE 423: ATTACK DISTRACTION

STORY OUTLINE

Darnell is sleeping peacefully one night, thoughts going through his mind, including those of his love Myrta. Suddenly, the thoughts were disturbed by another vision. In this one, the six dark figures converge on the fire-filled figure's place of residence, and the figure flies up to them. The vision is so vivid, yet partial. He suddenly wakes up, in a cold sweat. THIS IS THE WITCHES' ENDGAME.

At Shadowhaunt, the Coven has personally grown tired of this game of cat and mouse, and are ready to rid the realms of this fairy once and for all. Yet, instead of a full head-on assult, they need something else. As the six think of how to go about this, Stormy speaks up, and suggests a simple plan. Since Alfea might have some of the guys from Red Fountain there to protect them, why not launch an attack on _their_ school, as to lure them away, and to purge that fairy into the open for easy pickings. The Trix knows that she can't resist protecting her school, and her friends. Inri thinks about it, and agrees. But what to use for the attack? Darcy suggests a more powerful Mayhem Globe, like the one they used on the school when they tried to steal the Codex. The ideas are coming fresh, as Icy offers her part. She says that after the Globe has done its job of having all the guys come back to Red Fountain, launch a sneak attack on Alfea using powerful zombies that can wipe out all the fairies, but keep their target around for their pleasure and disposal. The ancient witches are very proud of their younger predecessors, using what they learned in the past battles to affect a present outcome. Their endgame is set; now, to execute.

At Alfea, Darnell tells Ms. Faragonda of the impending assult on Bloom, and the uncertainty of how it will be done. The headmistress contacts Saladin at Red Fountain, informing him of the developments. He sends the school's top heroes to the school for fairies to offer additional protection. Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia, Sky and a few others arrive a few hours later, to the joy of their girlfriends. Salidin knows this group is the best they've ever had, and are very effective. As they get settled in, the attack distraction plan is just beginning.

Back at Red Fountain, Saladin sets out a strategy with Prof. Kodotorta in case those witches attack. When one of the heroes report a Mayhem Globe on the north side, that's one thing he didn't expect. The fighters are sent to the sky, to defend the campus. Out of all they try, that globe's attack power is more that they can handle. In his office, he contacted Faragonda, informing her that the globe is destroying the campus, and that their defenses are maxed out. He requests that the remaining students return to Red Fountain to keep the school from certain destruction. She reluctantly gives in, and tells the guys to board the ship and head back to their school, except Sky, whose sole duty is to make sure Bloom is kept safe from the sextet until the right time.

As they arrive at the school, they immediately go into battle to hold the Mayhem Globe at bay. But regardless of what they do, it keeps hitting hard. Far away, the Trix watch as their plan is being shown very effective. Now, their ancient ancestors need to do their part.

Meanwhile at Alfea, Faragonda gathers the girls for a session to prepare them for the imminent fight of their school. All the fairies know that the sextet are after Bloom, and are willing to give everything they have to protect her. For three years, she and the girls of the Winx Club have defended the school from the witches; now it's time to return the favor.

Above the forest, the Coven recite a spell, and suddenly, bony hands are seen everywhere. The undead have been resurrected, and as they stand up, the ancient witches can't help but smile. Hundreds of zombies are lined up, and ready to march. Inri directs their path, with them now marching. It won't be long, until those fairies are smashed to a pulp, and that fire fairy is in their evil grasp.


	2. The Ultimate Sacrifice

WINX POWER: PHOENIX RISING

EPISODE 424: THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE

STORY OUTLINE

The Coven loves this sight. As their zombie army march toward the school for fairies, they are for certain that this will bring that fairy to her knees, and make her surrender. Inri, Nabi and Inari follow stealthly as they approach the gates. This will be a day to go down in witch history.

At Alfea, Faragonda and the young fairies are as ready as they'll ever be, and their objective is clear: keep the school safe, and protect their prized student at all costs. As the messenger pixie Libby returns with the news of the coming invasion, the girls transform and prepare for whatever comes. Inside, Bloom gazes out of the window, as her friends power up for battle. Prince Sky, her boyfriend, is there with her, along with her pet rabbit Kiko and her bonded pixie Lockette. The thought of her friends placing their lives in danger for her sake, it breaks her heart in two; to think that the sextet will go to this extent, just to get her, out of revenge. Yet, she has orders from Faragonda to remain inside until further notice.

Outside, the headmistress and the teachers, along with the entire student body, brace themselves for impact. And it comes in full force, as the zombie army breaks through the gates, and invade the campus. The Winx girls, leading the charge in Enchantix form, hit with everything they have as the assault is brought on. This fight is like the Great Witch Invasion from two years ago, but on a larger scale. It takes all the fairies have to maintain the level of posture to ward off this invasion.

From the air, the Coven watch in delight as the battle is commencing, waiting for the time when their prey peeps its head out, and willingly gives in. The Trix join them moments later, telling them of the successful attack at Red Fountain. But not before placing a safeguard to keep them away.

At the school for heroes, Saladin and his students clean up after this heinous attack on their campus. Thinking back to the girls at Alfea, he informs the first crew to go back to offer assistance to them. Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Riven board the squad ship and head there, yet as they draw near, they encounter a wide and high magical barrier. Try all they might, they can't break through. It hurts them to not be there for their ladies, yet it's out of their hands.

Inside the school, Bloom is breaking up inside, seeing these innocent fairies get pummeled by this army controlled by the ancient witches. Though Sky does all within his power to console the woman he loves, it's to no avail. Anyway, the carnage builds outside, and it brings tears to her eyes. Personally, she cannot see this continue, and so she decides, against the pleas of the ones who care about her, to surrender to the sextet, for the sake of the realms, and Alfea's safety. This is a heartfelt, life-altering decision; and as she transforms to Enchantix, she knows in her heart, this may be the last time she sees them.

Outside, the fairies' defense is becoming futile, with the army multiplying as they eliminate. The Winx girls are putting their heart and soul into this fight, for the sake of their friend and leader. Just as it is happening, Bloom comes out, followed by Sky. The girls don't notice her, yet they hear her voice when she calls to the sextet to stop their attacks. All are surprised to see her out here in the open, and what she is about to do will shock them. Turning around, she kisses Sky, telling him that she loves him, and always will. Sky's heart breaks as his girlfriend caresses his cheek for the last time, turns around again, and flies skyward. The girls run toward him and inquire about this turn of events. He tells them this is her decision, and that she'll miss them all. Hearing this also brings tears to their eyes, as they watch her make the ultimate of sacrifices to protect the magical dimension. As Faragonda watches, she knows that because of the things Bloom has done in the past and the present, she will soon be rewarded with the ultimate of exhaltations.


	3. The Sleeper Awakens

WINX POWER: PHOENIX RISING

EPISODE 425: THE SLEEPER AWAKENS

STORY OUTLINE

The Winx girls couldn't believe it. Their worst fear has come to pass. Neither ever thought the day would come that their best friend and leader Bloom will ever surrender to the Trix and the Coven. After what they've done to her, she remained strong through it all. Yet, being who she is, she placed the safety of Alfea and its students above her own life, making what the other fairies consider the ultimate sacrifice. From her first day there, Bloom has always harbored that sacrificial nature, one that she learned as a child growing up on Earth. And though she will miss Sky, Lockette and Kiko, it's best for the peace of the realms, and the safety of her friends, the Winx Club.

Girnning from ear to ear, Icy is ready to deal some major damage to this pesky fairy. She first creates a tower of ice, binding Bloom's arms, legs and wings. She, along with Darcy and Stormy, including the Coven, decides to play a little game of payback. As each thought back to the defeats they've suffered at her hand, they conclude to play it out, to make her suffer more than they did. Icy begins with how they took the Dragon Fire from her and almost ruled the realms, until she came back stronger than ever. And they blame part of it on...Stella. If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened. On the ground, the six girls are gazing skyward as their loyal friend is up there, helpless. Suddenly, Stella feels herself being pulled up, and toward the group. As the girls try to hold her down, Ms. Faragonda tells them to let go. It's a part of prophecy and destiny. Once in front of Bloom, Inri holds her adrift, as she is slowly drained of magic and life. Bloom's heart breaks as the princess of Solaria mouths to her that she'll miss her, and she slowly disappears. Tears are present as she witnesses her first best friend she ever had literally taken away from her. To the witches, this is only the beginning.

On Solaria, King Radius, Stella's father, is having dinner, when he has an ache in his chest. He clutches it, and has a flash of his daughter. A tear streams down his cheek.

In a particular spot on Earth, two people are having dinner in their house, when there comes a knock at the door. One gets up to answer, only to find darkness there. As the door is closed, that one person goes back to the table and continues to eat. Suddenly, without notice, both are gagged and bound, diappearing into a portal.

At Alfea, the situation is about to get worse. Darcy takes over the narrative and tells about how they were so close to gaining the Ultimate Power with Lord Darkar, until one man stopped it with his confession of love...Prince Sky of Eraclyon. Gathered with the girls, they notice Sky being lifted and flown to the group slowly. Bloom's man for over two years, he cares deeply for her, and would risk everything to keep her. Bound and brought in front of her, she aches to see him drained of life as he mouths 'I love you', and disappears. She openly cries to see her man taken away, yet on the inside it's a whole different story. Her tears mix with her rage, creating a very volitile concotion. The witches don't notice that she is slowly changing color, as her skin eminates crimson. The other girls receives the shock of their young lives when they feel her power growing at an astonishing rate. To Faragonda, it won't be long.

Inside the royal palace on Eraclyon, the king and queen, Sky's parents, are in a meeting with the council, when each feel a terrible ache in their chests. Form the size of it, something horrible must have happened to their son. They couldn't be more right.

The sextet are getting a kick out of making Bloom suffer like this, yet looks can be deceiving. As Stormy takes over, and tells of the defeat of Baltor, one who was very promising, but was caught up in himself too much, as he collected spells from around the realms to become an overly powerful sorcerer. The Coven remember him; he was their creation. And after they destroyed Sparks and eliminated King Oritel and Queen Miriam, one man is to blame for locking them away- the wizard Paragon. Because they can't get to him, they'll take the next best thing: his son Darnell. Standing along with the girls, Darnell feels himself being lifted against his will. Myrta tries to hold on, but to no avail. She cries as her man is taken away from her, yet Faragonda tells her to stay strong, something is going to happen. Bound and brought in front of her, her anger visibly grows as her new friend is taken away by Inari. Drained of life and magic, he mouths 'Thank you for being a friend' as he disappears. This infuriates Bloom like nothing else, as she is forced to watch this magical massacre. But the sextet is not done yet.

On Earth, Paragon and his wife are enjoying some time together, when he feels a terrible ache in his chest. He tells her that something bad has happened to their son.

Bloom hangs her head in grief, to know that her best friends are gone, and wonders if she did the right thing. Icy then announces one more surprise payback before they get down to business. Moving aside, Bloom's entire being is shocked at the sight. Just when she thought they couldn't get more evil than they were, they now have...her parents! Inside, one side is telling her to stop them, but the other tells her to be patient and let her anger stew. As Mike and Vanessa are brought in front of their daughter, the grief is enormusly present on their faces. The fairies look up and can't believe it themselves! To have the audacity and take the two people she loves the most, is going too far. All six grin as they are both drained of life energy, as they mouth 'We love you, Bloom' before they disappear. In her heart, she has lost everything that means so much to her. Yet in the midst of it, there comes a voice that says 'let it all go. Release your full fury.' The witches do not realize what is about to take place.


	4. The Sleeper Awakens script

(As her mother and father disappears, Bloom hangs her head in grief. Yet it's not grief that is present. Then, she hears a voice)

'Let it go, Bloom. You know me, you know how to use me. Unleash your fury. Let it all go.'

(A deep embrous glow begins to encompass her. The anger and rage inside her is slowly taking control of her being)

(growling through clenched teeth) "You took my friends...you took my boyfriend..."

(the glow grows stronger, as her power skyrockets. Rage is evident as her mane flies)

"Now you take...my parents..."

(her eyes closed, she slowly changes color to fire red. The ice that binds her hands cracks as she squeezes her fists)

"You won't...get away...with this..."

(her hair flies wildly now, as a deep fire surrounds her form)

"No..." (she lifts her head, gaining the sextet's attention)

"NO..." (louder, revealing eyes covered in optical darkness)

(she jerks her head upright and cries at the top of her lungs) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(the ice prison shatters, the ground shakes, and an immense surge of power is felt, as a blinding white light comes from her so intense and so fast, it covers the realm of Magix in seconds, and spreads throughout the magical dimension. At Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, the heads of each school realize what's going on)

(Saladin) "Its..."

(Griffin) "happening..."

(Bloom's cry echoes through all the realms, as every being is literally blinded. Along with her cry is that of a bird. After a minute, the light and cry slowly dissipates)

(on the ground, the student body, including the teachers, are reeling from what just happened. The sextet bring down their arms from their eyes)

(Stormy) "What...was...that?"

(Darcy) "I don't know. Can you see now?"

(Icy) "Yeah. (Looking around) Hey, where's Bloom?"

(Stormy) "I don't know. What's that ahead?'

(Darcy) "Is that... a giant fireball?"

(Stormy) "How did that get there?"

(Inri) "Be cautious, sisters. It might be a trick."

(Icy) "Trick or not, that thing has our prisoner. HEY BLOOM, IF YOU'RE IN THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

(Fireball lightens intensity, faintly showing a female figure within)

(Stormy) "She looks...different."

(Icy, grinning) "Well, well, look who we have here. Little miss fairy with different clothes on. Surrounded by fire, and oh, she's crying. Well, keep crying, because you have another thing coming."

(Darcy) "Tell her, Icy."

"I would like to say it's been nice knowing you, but it wouldn't seem right, after all the battles we've been through in the past three years. Sorry about your lame friends and your parents. Oh, I forgot, you'll be joining them soon! And now, our job will finally be done, to be rid of you for good. So, are you ready to meet your fate, pixie loser?"

(Bloom clenches her fists, eyelids flash open, revealing eyes burning as fire, as fireball parts to surround her form)

(gasps are heard from the ancient witches, shock is evident on their faces)

(Inri, mumbling) "Un...believable!"

(Nadi, mumbling) "Her power, it's... incredible!"

(Darcy looks back at the witches) "What's wrong, sisters?"

(Inari, voice cracking) "Look...very...closely."

(Icy, Darcy and Stormy focus their sight, and gasp also, followed by wide eyes)

(Icy) "You've... got to be... kidding me!"

(Stormy) "I...I don't believe it!"

(Darcy) "It...can't...be!

(Icy) "All that we done to her, and it still happened!"

(From the ground, the fairies are gazing at the turn of events in the sky)

(Faragonda, thinking) 'Be afraid witches, be very afraid. Because of what you chose to do, you've awaken the sleeper. In front of you stands your worst nightmare. With hair of flame and eyes of fire, the Protector is born. MEET PHOENIX BLOOM.'


	5. Enter the Phoenix script

(Though the sky is dark, the scene is panned, as it settles on Red Fountain. Prof. Saladin and some of the HITs are on the top balcony, sight focused toward Alfea.)

(Helia) "What was that, uncle Saladin?"

(Saladin) "An ages-old magical legend has been made reality."

(The focus shifts to Cloud Tower, as Ms. Griffin and some of the witches are on the terrace, eyes set also on Alfea.)

(Lucy) "What just happened, Ms. Griffin? We couldn't see a thing."

(Griffin) "History has been fulfilled. The Protector has arrived."

(Back at Alfea, the fairies and staff, especially the Winx girls, are astonished at what just transpired.)

(Layla) "Man, that was some light show!"

(Musa) "If what I think happened just happened, we're in for a fight. And her power...I've never felt anything like it, ever."

(Flora) "What happened, Musa?"

(Faragonda) "The prophecy has come to pass."

(Myrta) "What prophecy?"

"Flora, Myrta, remember what you learned in magical history about the legend and the prophecy?"

(Myrta) "Yeah, now I remember. It told of an evolution of power, and the birth of a mighty magical being known as the Protector."

(nodding) "Well, you're seeing it right now."

(Flora, shocked) "You mean that-"

"Yes, Flora. Bloom is the fulfillment of that prophecy."

(Musa) "But, how did she achieve it?"

"She didn't."

(unison, all five shocked) "What?"

"It's her reward."

(Tecna) "Reward? How?"

"Everything that Bloom has been through in her life, on Earth and as a magical being, played a role in making and molding who she is. But mainly, it's her compassion and protective traits that brought it about. Because of her choice to place herself in harm's way to protect the ones she cares about, she in turn suffered the loss of her closest friends and unexpectedly, her parents. Through grief and pain, the evolution occured inside her. Through tragedy, she has been rewarded with the ultimate of exhaltations."

(Musa) "Who would have thought..."

"She is now the single greatest force of power and magic to exist, the legendary Protector."

(Bloom closes her teary fire eyes and channels a thought. Just then, Faragonda receives a mental shock, and a voice is heard)

'Ms. Faragonda...'

'Bloom...'

'Please, get all the fairies inside the school. I don't want them hurt because of me. Tell my friends to remain; I might need their help. Also, make sure Lockette and Kiko are safe, in case I don't return.'

'You have my word, Bloom.'

(Bloom then reopens her eyes, and focuses on the sextet ahead)

'As for you witches, this is the end of the line. **You will pay.**'


	6. Enter the Phoenix

WINX POWER: PHOENIX RISING

EPISODE 426: ENTER THE PHOENIX

STORY OUTLINE

History has been made. For ages, this magical legend, a prophecy, has endured many rumors and scepticisms, yet was fully believed by many. And here, in this day and time, that prophecy has been fulfilled, and the legend made reality, by a young lady raised on Earth, who is really a long lost princess of a forgotten realm.

Since she was a child, Bloom was raised in an enviroment where everyone helped each other, and where she was taught that sacrifice is its own reward. Never really thinking about herself, her sole objective was to help. So far, she's been rewarded with great friends, a loving boyfriend, and parents who cared for her deeply. Through the tragedy of losing them, along with the grief and pain of seeing them taken away, her anger took sole possession of her being, and set about an evolution of her power, transforming her beyond her wildest expectations. Inside and out, she is a new being, a magical creature holding power of unfathomable, unreeling, unbelieving magnitude. She is now the legendary one known as the Protector; she is now PHOENIX BLOOM.

The sextet finally come to their senses, as Icy is really ticked off. Her mind was set on taking out this fairy, but now that's not going to happen; they have bigger, harder fish to fry.

On the ground, the fairies are gazing in amazement, many thinking about the legend, and seeing it come to pass before their eyes. The Winx girls are also in astonishment, to see their friend and leader, fulfill this ages-old prophecy. Faragonda, right now, couldn't be more proud of her star student. She knew all along that Bloom was no ordinary fairy, and the girl just proved it many times over. Just then, she receives a telepathic message from Bloom, informing her to gather the fairies inside the school, yet have her friends remain. She also says to make sure Kiko and Lockette are safe, if anything happens to her. With a nod, Faragonda acknowledges the request, and proceeds to round up the girls and get them inside. Icy sees this, and tries the Dragon of Frost to stop them cold. As she does, Bloom erects a inferno firewall to stop it. Sensing the students are inside, she stares them down like prey; her determination has brought her this far, and will be used this time to rid the realms of them once and for all.

The six witches are just as determined to stop her, even in her new form. Using anger as their motivation, the Trix start out first, surrounding her on all sides. Each use their strongest spell, only to see it not phase her. Bloom's focus is razor sharp, due to her enhanced senses, and to let them do themselves in. She gives them a glimpse of her power by releasing a blast that blinds them, then disappears, reappearing behind them. Even in her anger, she is still a bit humorous. The Coven steps up next, and tries their strongest magic on the Protector, with each experiencing the same result, this time with more intensity. For Bloom, it's time to take this fight away from Alfea, and show these witches just who they're dealing with. So, she takes off, with the sextet following her lead, in a little chase. And she knows just the place to do it.

On the ground, the girls see the witches taking off after Bloom, and remember what she said. So Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Myrta take off to follow, staying far behind in this intense battle.

As they reach Lake Ephemera, the Trix remember this place; when they nearly had the realms all to themselves a couple of years ago, it was here that the fairy defeated them. Icy has it in her mind to not let it happen again. The sextet bombard the Protector with all they have to take her down, with her defense as strong as ever. She's barely used any of her power, yet her plan is being executed as scheduled. The witches are growing more frustrated as every attack backfires; yet they have one trump card to play, and it's right behind their enemy.

A couple of miles away, the fairies watch as this six-on-one battle takes place, and the intensity is unbelievable. As the sextet's attacks are strong, Bloom's defense is even more powerful, and it shakes the realm like an earthquake. From the other side, Darcy sees what she's looking for, and disappears for a moment, reappearing near her, and pops off a dark shot toward her friends.

The shot travels, selecting a victim at random, and though they're grouped together, it gets to Flora, hitting her in the shoulder, taking her down. Bloom senses it, turns around, and uses her magic to grab her, to keep her from falling. Right then, the witches' window of opportunity opens, and they release all their power on her at once, hitting her in the back.

As she has a hold of Flora, she telepathically tells Musa to get her, and for all of them to go back to Alfea now; this is her fight, and she intends to finish it. As the fairies make their way back to the school, Bloom's anger rises as she crosses her arms, turns around, and takes the blast head on. The energy of this battle is so immense, it is felt throughout the realms, and will probably never be the same again.

Arriving back at Alfea, Faragonda meets the girls outside, and inquire about its happenings. Though as much as they would have liked to stay there to help their friend, they needed to come back due to Flora's injury. The headmistress has a way to talk to her, so the girls link hands, and transmit a message.

At the lake, the sextet is hitting Bloom like a freight train with their power, and her blocking it. Her concentration is focused, yet her thoughts slightly wander as to the outcome of the biggest fight she's ever been in. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a voice appeared out of nowhere: it's Ms. Faragonda! She told of her friends' desire to encourage her; as they did, it only deepened her resolve as they told her in unison 'now take down those withces!' Feeling better after that mental boost, her anger reaches its peak, as she cries out. A creature rises behind her, with spread wings. The witches recognize it immediatey- it's the mighty Phoenix! The mythical firebird makes its way through the Protector, as her crossed arms convert to palm side hands, comes through them, and enters the witches' energy stream. The firebird flows upstream, and in an instant, engulps the sextet in a combination of fire and light, literally obliterating them! A minute later, as the smoke clears, she looks at where they were, and does not sense their evil magic. In fact, she doesn't sense their life force. In a way, she can't believe it; this witch threat, that has plagued her and the realms for the past three years, is finally gone! She blinks her firey eyes, gives a sigh of relief, and takes off, heading back to the school.

At Alfea, the fairies sense that the fight is over, and is awaiting the victor. Looking over the horizon, they see a lone figure heading toward them. It's Bloom; she won! Her face is straight as she gets closer, and as her boots set on the campus, the immense grief and pain of who she lost, comes down on her all at once. She drops down to her knees, as she changes back, hangs her head, and cries. The girls come out to see and comfort her, knowing what she's been through; it's more than anyone can ever imagine. Flora offers her shoulder to cry on, as it becomes clear to Bloom that she is now alone in the world, and the rest of her life will not ever be the same.

Two days after that historic battle, stark reality sets in on the girls. Stella is no longer with them, as is Prince Sky. Myrta mourns the loss of Darnell, the first and only man she ever loved. And while they are trying to get past that, it will be even harder for Bloom. Now with both sets of parents gone, she feels as if though while she has become the ultimate power, she in turn has lost everyone who means so much to her. Having not left her room in two days, she lays on her bed, sobbing endlessly. Her mind has difficulty coping with the results, as her tears are fresh every moment streaming down her face. Everyone is caught off guard as Ms. Grizelda tells them they are needed in Faragonda's office. The girls remorsefully go on, while she brings Bloom, in her literal brokenness.

In her office, Faragonda first starts by commending the fairies on a job well done. She then commends Bloom on behalf of the entire magical dimension, for permanently eliminating the Trix and the Coven, and expresses deep condolenses on her personal loss. Yet, she gives a bit of good news. Because of what she done, it set about a chain of events, that start with restoration. And just when she says that, a familiar voice calls out to Bloom. She turns around, to receive the shock of her life- her parents Mike and Vanessa! She jumps up and hugs them, feeling her life coming back together. Faragonda informs them that there is possibly more to come, its extent unknown. Only time will tell. And this ends _Winx Power._


End file.
